William T. Spears
William T. Spears (ウィリアム スピアーズ, Uiriamu Supiāzu) is a Grim Reaper who is the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 20 He is also, briefly, part of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Suit (スーツ, Sūtsu). Appearance William is a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He is often dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes. Personality William is generally calm and emotionless. In regards to his job, he is strict, extremely devoted, and he follows the rules precisely. He does not take kindly to individuals who cause problems or create more work for him, particularly if it forces him to apologize for their actions. William has no qualms with inflicting injuries on others, as shown when he jumps off a roof to land on Grell Sutcliff's head and when he uses his Death Scythe to attack Sebastian Michaelis on a few occasions. William finds demons to be disgusting creatures, and calls Sebastian a variety of derogatory names such as "devilish fiend," "leech," "hound," and "vermin." However, he is a very decorous, dignified man, and these characteristics ultimately outweigh his hatred for demons. He is willing to display an ample amount of courtesy to them if it is the Grim Reapers who have wrongly inconvenienced them, as indicated when he apologizes to Sebastian on Grell's behalf. Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Arc 's aid.]] When Grell Sutcliff is on the verge of peril, William prevents Sebastian Michaelis from killing him with is Death Scythe, announces his intention to retrieve Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 18-19 He leaps down, landing on Grell's head, and lists off all of the rules that Grell has broken. He then bows and apologizes to Sebastian for Grell's actions, and gives his name card. Immediately afterward, he articulates his sincere reluctance to acknowledge a demon, and deems it as a disgusting practice. William adds that, however, since Sebastian is bound to Ciel Phantomhive due to the contract, he is slightly better than most demons.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 20-23 Subsequently, William prepares to leave, dragging Grell along by the hair, while complaining about the shortage of staff. Sebastian throws Grell's Death Scythe at William's head, and William easily catches it with two fingers. Sebastian claims that he was returning it. In response, William thanks him, then departs with Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 24-26 Noah's Ark Circus Arc When Sebastian, who is now a second-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, displays exceptional skills in the practice tent, Dagger takes them to meet "Suit," who turns out to be William, as he is also exceptionally skilled. When William calls Sebastian a "devilish fiend" and makes mention of Grim Reapers and demons, everyone is initially stunned. Dagger then decides that William is joking and is a "hardcore occult fan." William, on the other hand, does not seem amused by Dagger's assessment. Dagger then drags Ciel away to practice, and while he does so, Sebastian approaches William and brings him outside so they can talk quietly. With the way Sebastian grabs William's hand to lead him outside, Dagger decides they must have already become good friends. William reveals that he is present in preparation for a large inspection of souls in the coming days, which he calls a "special case." Sebastian offers to help, but William uses his death scythe to threaten him. Ciel then comes out and tells him that is inability to assimilate makes him even worse than Grell, and the three of them agree not to interfere with each other. .]] Shortly afterward, Joker and Dagger reveal the room assignments, which pairs William with Sebastian, much to their mutual dismay. In the tent, William makes a line in the ground, and tells Sebastian not to cross it. That night, when Sebastian attempts to go out, William stops him, as he cannot allow a demon to move around of his own free will, especially since he assumes Sebastian intends to consume souls. The following day, the circus has a performance and Wendy hurts her ankle. Sebastian is asked to stand in for her, and because Peter wants to stay with her, William is asked to perform the act with Sebastian. His refusal to touch a demon almost ruins the act, but Sebastian is able to salvage it by grabbing William's death scythe instead. When Sebastian attempts to go out that night, on Ciel's orders to find the real name of Father, William stops him again, reiterating that he cannot let Sebastian go around on his own. thumb|left|160px|William collects souls from Baron Kelvin's manor.This forces Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan that will let him find the information he needs without leaving the circus's premises. William is not seen again until after Sebastian and Ciel have gone to Baron Kelvin's manor and set it on fire. He is seen reviewing Joker's Cinematic Record and marks the judgment complete in his book. Ronald Knox arrives to help him, and while apparently disappointed by his arrival, he comments that he is glad Grell was not the one sent. He then shares that while most of the souls they are judging have cause of death listed as being "burnt to death" the cause is actually a demon, much to Ronald's surprise. He further shares that while Sebastian does not seem to be one to feast, they cannot leave any souls behind for him to get. Both of them ready their death scythes and jump down into the fire. Ship Voyage Arc After the Campania sinks, William is sent to help Grell and Ronald finish their work. He saves both of them, who were floating unconscious in the water, by fishing them out and throwing them into a boat. He wakes them up by stomping on their faces, complaining the whole time. When he wakes up, Grell tries to leap on William in his excitement over seeing him, but falls back into the water. When Grell gets back into the boat, he tells them both to finish working. Ronald complains about being injured, but William makes them work anyway. He adds that once they are done they will need to file a report about the "violator".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 8-11 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Death Scythe Pruning Pole Appearance: William's Death Scythe is a pruner; a gardening tool that appears to be a long metal rod with one clipper on each end. It has a monotonous color. In the anime, it is two-toned, with the front half being silver and the back half being black and it is controlled by a handle that is midway through the rod. Abilities: It is shown that he can use his Death Scythe to attack, defend, collect souls, and activate cinematic records, like other Grim Reapers' Death Scythes. It also has the unique ability to extend great distances, with the farthest seen distance to be from the top of Baron Kelvin's manor's roof apparently all the way down to where Joker was dying in the basement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 12 Possession: Unlike other Grim Reapers, William is rarely seen without his Death Scythe and is even seen holding it while infiltrating the circus. He uses it for a variety of purposes including as a walking stick or for adjusting his glasses, balancing on a tight rope, and making a line in dirt. He seems to be familiar and comfortable enough with its use that it comes across more like an extension of his hand. Quotes * "Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival." * (Referring to Sebastian Michaelis) "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 24 * "If you interfere, I'll reap you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 33 * "To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness, isn't that a demon's signature ability?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 26-27 * "Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 16 * (To Ronald Knox) "Those who don't know the importance of glasses to Grim Reapers... Should get a pay cut!"'Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 * (To Sebastian) "Honestly. I will never forget the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum like you... this is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers."Black Butler anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It's not glasses. It's Suit."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 36 * "Only Grim Reapers who know the significance of life will be granted Grim Reaper glasses... The glasses of Life..." * (To Grell Sutcliff) "Seriously, being rescued by you is the only taint in my otherwise perfect life's record." * (To the students) "This is just part of the job, work does not require unnecessary emotions, we simply need to finish the task according to superior's orders, subtly, discreetly... and one more thing, take good care of your glasses." Trivia * William is the only Grim Reaper to reveal his middle initial, in William's case "T." * William had a lower grade average than Grell Sutcliff when they were students, with Grell having an average of A and William having an average of B.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales of Will the Grim Reaper References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Kuroshitsuji II